Am I Wrong? (sequel dari I know, I'm not the only one)
by berlindia
Summary: "Kadang manusia memang harus egois untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya sendiri" Jongin yang mengatakannya dulu dan melakukannya langsung padanya. Sekarang saat ia balas melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin. Semuanya hancur tak tersisa. / T / Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo / ChanKai ChanSoo KaiSoo (friendship) / Thank's to Maliq & D'essentials and Sheila on 7


Sebenernya saya mau hiatus atau rehat.. Tapi saya keinget janji saya untuk membuat sequel ini.

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian..

So, **BlackLavenders** apa kabar WAMnya? hahahaha

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Judul : Am I Wrong? (seguel of I know, I'm not the only one)

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

Song : Maliq & D'essentials – Untitled

Sheila on 7 – Dan

.

.

.

Setiap orang memiliki peran antagonis dan protagonis di dalam hidupnya. Mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo tengah menempati peran antagonis untuk sahabat yang sudah selama satu tahun bersamanya. Yah, ia yang menghancurkan semuanya, persahabatannya dan perasaan orang yang ia cintai. Setelah Jongin memberikan Chanyeol sebuah kado buku sketsa, tatapan Chanyeol toh pada akhirnya tetap memandang Jongin. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menyerah tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol juga yang menariknya kembali ke posisi ini. Apa ia salah mencintai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri? Apa ia salah? Karena dulu ia duluan yang mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih ingat, saat itu Jongin terus memaksanya masuk ke dalam klub vocal. Ia memang suka menyanyi. Awalnya Kyungsoo marah karena Jongin mendaftarkannya seenaknya. Tapi setelahny,a ia merasa bersyukur sendiri karena bisa mengenal seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Namja yang tampak sangat cerah, secerah matahari.

"Aku pulang duluan ya!" seru Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kepalan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun ikut membenturkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Chanyeol. "Serius, aku suka suaramu." Ucap Chanyeol untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dan yah, sepanjang ia menanti Jongin, senyumnya tidak pernah terlepas.

"Tetarik pada Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tergagap. Antara kaget dan ingin berteriak marah. Tapi tindakannya malah membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana? Kau tidak menyesal masuk ke dalam klub vocal kan?" tanya Jongin sambil menggoda Kyungsoo yang masih memasang muka tembok meski wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Be..berisik!" seru Kyungsoo dengan sewot dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin. Padahal niatnya Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin untuk pulang bersama. "Kau tahu dari mana jika aku menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mundur. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin berjalan dibelakangnya.

Jongin hanya menyentil dahi Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Tercetak jelas di dahimu," ucap Jongin dengan santai, tidak terlalu memperdulikan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang kesal. "Aku tahu kau menyukai si Park itu, makannya aku memaksamu masuk ke dalam klub vocal," saat itu Kyungsoo tentu langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Sampai-sampai membuat Jongin terjungkal ke belakang yang membuat keduanya terjatuh ke lantai lorong sekolah yang keras. "Jangan terlalu senang dulu, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol direbut orang lain?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah pura-pura serius yang langsung diketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku!" seru Kyungsoo sambil beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Serius Soo!"

"Aku rebut saja lagi," ujar Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat dan malah membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Asal jangan kau yang merebutnya, aku rasa tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini memilih berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Setidaknya aku memilikimu untuk menghiburku," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan tenang. "Kalau kau yang memiliki Chanyeol, aku patah hati sendirian," ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin merangkul pundaknya dengan erat. "Jadi, jangan suka apalagi cinta pada Chanyeol, oke?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin tampak berpikir dengan serius sambil menatap Kyungsoo tak kalah serius. Sikap Jongin kali ini benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo waswas dan kesal. "Jongin!"

"Kalau aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol bagaimana?" tanya Jongin dengan bibir berkedut, pertanyaannya ini memang untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Akan aku rebut dia darimu!" seru Kyungsoo sambil bercangkak pinggang.

_Ketika kurasakan sudah ada_

_Ruang dihatiku yang kau sentuh_

_Dan ketika kusadari sudah_

_Tak selalu indah cinta yang ada_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memang memilih apartemen yang agak jauh dari sekolah. Mau bagaimana lagi, apartemen seperti yang dimiliki Jongin terlalu mahal untuknya. Tapi setiap pagi biasanya Jongin akan membelikannya roti untuk sarapan untuknya. Selalu, Jongin akan menunggunya di meja kantin dekat pintu masuk.

"Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat. Tapi ia langsung membekap mulutnya saat menemukan Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Jongin. Rasanya ia ingin menguburkan diri sedalam-dalamnya. Meski pada akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah Jongin yang tampak sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Awalnya Kyungsoo tampak hanya memakan rotinya dengan wajah menunduk. Gila! Dihadapannya ada Park Chanyeol. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sadar. Chanyeol sendari tadi hanya memandang Jongin, Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari namja tan yang tampak menanggapi semua celotehan Chanyeol.

"Jongin memang paling pandai kalau dalam urusan menari!" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil pada saat Jongin menyenggol bahunya dengan lembut. "Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Katanya Jongin suka membaca komik ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lembutnya. Kyungsoo sampai terperangah melihatnya tapi senyuman itu untuk Jongin. Jadi Kyungsoo kini menatap Jongin yang malah tampak mengelus tengkuknya dengan malu-malu.

"Lumayan." Ucap Jongin yang dibalas dengan kekehan kecil oleh Chanyeol.

"Bohong!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin yang sontak menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. "Dia itu hampir memasuki level otaku, serius!" seru Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. "Untuk merayu Jongin itu sangat mudah, berikan saja dia komik!" dan pada saat Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, ia malah menemukan senyuman kecil Chanyeol padanya.

Ah.. mungkin ia mengganggu. Entah kenapa ia merasa menjadi penganggu yang seharusnya pergi. Membiarkan Chanyeol dan Jongin berdua saja. Jadi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja. Lagi pula, rasanya sangat menganggu memotong pembicara yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali. Game online.

_Bilakah ku mengganggu harimu_

_Mungkinkah kau tak ingin adaku _

_Akankah ku sedikit dihatimu_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat menemukan Jongin yang tengah bermain basket dengan Chanyeol. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka berdua memang cocok. Sangat cocok. Jongin bisa tertawa selebar itu jika bersama Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol bisa bersikap selembut itu jika hanya pada Jongin. Rasanya menyesakkan memang saat melihat Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sebegitu lembutnya.

"Waktunya untuk menyerah," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap dua amplop ditangannya. Ia memang terlalu cepat menyukai Chanyeol jadi lebih baik sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Secara perlahan demi perlahan ia mundur. "Hei!" seru Kyungsoo dengan kesal saat menemukan sebuah tangan merebut dua surat yang ia pegang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap dua amplop ditangannya dengan heran. Jongin langsung membuka amplop yang bertuliskan 'surat pengunduran diri' dan 'surat pendaftara anggota' dengan cepat. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah kecewa. "Suaramu bagus."

"Aku lebih suka Taekwondo," ujar Kyungsoo dengan pelan sambil menatap Jongin dengan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak cocok di klub vocal," kini Kyungsoo tampak mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup. Tapi sial matanya malah menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku.."

"Kau bahkan sudah menyerah sebelum mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" tanya Jongin yang langsung memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" seru Jongin dengan tegas. "Toh, dia belum dimiliki oleh siapa pun!" seru Jongin sambil menguncang bahu Kyungsoo seolah menyadarkan sahabat bertubuh mungilnya itu

"Akh!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan kesal sambil mengacak-acak surainya sendiri. "Tapi aku tahu dia menyukai seseorang!" seru Kyungsoo tidak kalah frutasi sambil mengguncang bahu Jongin dengan keras. "Aku tidak mau sakit hati!"

"Kan ada aku," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Lagi pula kau bilang sendiri, kau akan merebutnya bahkan jika aku yang berpacaran dengannya."

"Dasar gila!" teriak Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa jadi marah sendiri. Dan Jongin jadi kaget sendiri mendengar teriakan frustasi Kyungsoo.

"Ka.. kau itu yang pengecut!" balas teriak Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, membuat matanya tampak semakin besar. "Jangan menyerah!" Dan rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menendang kepala Jongin saking tidak pekanya.

"Kau malah mendukung sahabatmu sendiri untuk berbuat jahat!" keluh Kyungsoo sambil menepuk dahinya dengan lelah. Tapi Jongin hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"_Kadang manusia memang harus egois untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya sendiri_ kan?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil yang membuat Kyungsoo menganga saking kagetnya.

.

.

.

Ya, manusia memang egois. Tinjuan entah keberapa kali ia layangkan pada lawan dihadapannya. Saat tinjuannya ditangkis kini kakinya yang melayang hingga mengenai pingga lawannya. Suara hantaman, tangkisan dan tubuh yang jatuh bukan hal yang baru untuk Kyungsoo. Rasanya suaranya habis untuk berteriak menghabisi lawan dihadapannya.

"Time out!" seru seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah lawannya yang tidak kalah bonyoknya dengan wajahnya sekarang. "Masalah pribadi jangan dibawa-bawa ke latihan!" seru pelatihnya dengan kesal. Kyungsoo kini hanya menunduk dan mendengarkan. Hingga pelatih membubarkan latihannya hari ini.

"Maaf," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan air mineral pada namja yang tengah mengompres pipinya dengan es. Namja itu hanya mengangguk dan menerima air mineral Kyungsoo. Nama namja itu Kim Jongdae, hampir mirip dengan nama Jongin. Dan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo lupa diri. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri." Keluh Kyungsoo saat menemukan Jongdae hanya menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Mencoba untuk memaafkan," ujar Jongdae sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak frustasi. Meski Jongdae sendiri tidak mengerti apa masalah yang menimpa Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo malah tampak semakin kesal. Bukan, bukan karena Jongdae tapi karena Jongin yang datang bersama Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat Jongin melambaikan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. "Mencoba menerima, mungkin tidak ada salahnya." Ucap Jongdae yang tanpa sadar mengerti dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tahu rasanya kalah sebelum berperang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membereskan tasnya dengan amat sangat perlahan. Sengaja mengulur-ulurkan waktunya untuk tidak melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari dua sejoli yang akhirnya meresmikan hubungannya. "Bagaimana frustasinya seorang tikus kelaparan yang terjebak disamping keju yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan helaaan nafas kesal.

Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin itu berpura-pura tampak polos di hadapan Chanyeol. Atau sikap tidak pekanya memang akut. Jongin memang baik, Chanyeol juga baik. Tapi saking baiknya, kadang Kyungsoo merasa ia yang paling jahat. Chanyeol kini mengambil obat-obatan di uks dan Jongin yang mengobati wajahnya yang babak belur berkat Jongdae.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan ikut klub berbahaya macam itu," keluh Jongin sambil membuang kapas pada tempat sampah disampingnya. "Kenapa mengambil dua klub sekaligus?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal. "Kau juga sering bolos di klub vocal."

"Padahal suaramu bagus," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan kedua orang dihadapannya. "Aku yakin kau bisa menang di kejuaraan nanti." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar untuk menyemangati.

Semenjak Chanyeol dan Jongin menjadi sepasang kekasih, Kyungsoo otomatis juga jadi semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Meski kadang ia merasa seperti pengganggu. Saat ia menatap Jongin yang tengah berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia jadi teringat kejadian saat Jongin memberitahunya kalau keduanya memutuskan untuk bersama. Dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meringis pelan..

Saat itu Kyungsoo sedang membuka pintu klub tari untuk menemui Jongin. Tapi pemandangan lain membuatnya hanya diam di ambang pintu. Entah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol namun Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Setelahnya keduanya saling berpelukan dan berbagi kecupan. Kyungsoo tahu itu Chanyeol tapi ia tidak mau percaya jika namja yang satunya lagi itu Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin dengan bersemangat. Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil saat Jongin mendatanginya sambil mengandeng tangan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu.." ujar Jongin dengan wajah berseri. Perkataan selanjutnya yang Kyungsoo dengar adalah jika keduanya kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Buat perjanjian kita dulu, kau tidak akan merebut Chanyeol dariku kan?"

"Hah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bilang pada Chanyeol jika kau menyukainya," ucap Jongin yang sontak membuat Kyungsoo mematung. Rasanya petir baru saja menyambar kepalanya dengan kencang. "Tapi Chanyeol bilang, dia lebih menyukaiku," ujar Jongin masih dengan senyum cerah. Saat itu Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, apa Jongin tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Kau tahu? Aku juga sebenarnya menyukainya."

Bukan, yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget bukan karena Chanyeol menyukai Jongin. Ia sudah tahu sejak lama. Tapi karena Chanyeol tahu ia menyukainya bukan karena ia sendiri yang mengatakannya tapi Jongin yang mengatakannya langsung pada Chanyeol. Lebih baik Chanyeol tidak tahu sama sekali perasaannya jika berujung membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu.." ujar Jongin dengan nada seolah meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. "Karena kami akan merayakan hari jadian kami." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Se..selamat," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Tapi terdengar jelas oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Ulang Kyungsoo yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah pelukan erat oleh Jongin. Dan sata matanya menangkap tatapan Chanyeol saat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam membeku. Ah.. begini rasanya patah hati.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol memang menyukai Jongin. Sialnya, kenapa Chanyeol harus mengetahui perasaannya. Kenapa Jongin mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuannya? Rasanya ia ingin marah, menonjok wajah Jongin dengan kesal. Bukan karena Jongin yang mendapatkan Chanyeol tapi namja tan itu sudah mempermalukannya di depan namja yang ia cintai. Ia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah bahkan sebelum ia menyatakan sendiri perasaannya pada namja bernama Park Chanyeol, yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

_Mungkin memang ku yang harus mengerti_

_Bilaku bukan yang ingin kau miliki_

_Salahkah ku bila_

_Kaulah yang ada dihatiku_

.

.

.

Apa kenyataan bahwa Jongin yang mendapatkan Chanyeol belum cukup? Kini Kyungsoo juga harus berada diantara keduanya. Duduk bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tampak selalu berbagi kemesraan di hadapannya. Berjalan bersama dan menonton betapa perhatiaannya Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang tampak mengipaskan wajahnya dengan brosur taman bermain dengan sesekali mengeluh panas. "Kau ingin aku membelikanmu minuman?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya diberi anggukan kepala oleh Jongin. Ya, Chanyeol memang membelikan minuman untuk Jongin, ya, Jongin seorang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat menemukan Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri.

"Membeli minuman," jawab Kyungsoo dengan simpel. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk membeli minuman di tempat yang paling jauh yang bisa ia capai. Sejauh mungkin dari Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Sudah cukup." Keluh Kyungsoo pelan sambil meminum minumannya sambil duduk sendiri disebuah taman yang berdekatan dengan danau yang sangat luas.

Dulu Kyungsoo memang pernah bilang akan merebut Chanyeol. Tapi itu dulu dan ia tidak benar-benar serius untuk melakukannya. Toh, Chanyeol lebih menyukai Jongin dibandingkan dirinya. Ya sudah! Yang harus ia lakukan hanya harus menerimanya. Mungkin Jongin terdengar seperti merebut Chanyeol darinya. Tapi secara sederhana Jongin tidak mengambil Chanyeol karena Chanyeol hanya memandang Jongin seorang. Yah, hanya Jongin.

.

.

.

Petaka itu datang saat Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo di kelas. Meski sebenarnya sejak dulu keduanya teman sekelas. Keduanya akan terlihat dekat jika hanya ada Jongin. Aslinya? Tidak keduanya akan terlihat kaku karena Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo menyukainya. Jadi saat Chanyeol menghampirinya Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kikuk.

"Kau tahu Jongin memenangkan turnamen?" tanya Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah memberikannya selamat?" kini Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Jongin pasti akan kesini, memberitahuku kalau dia menang," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dan saat itu aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu dan terkejut," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol yang malah menatapnya dengan heran. "Begini, Jongin paling suka jika aku mengetahui segala hal itu darinya."

"Kau orang yang baik ya?" gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Hah?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo tergelak kaget. "Apa kau baik-baik saja saat aku dan Jongin bersama?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspres meringis.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo akan mengatakan iya, ia tidak suka. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan hal ini padanya. Tanpa sadara Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya dengan pelan. Ah, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Chanyeol mungkin hanya bertindak halus padanya. Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya ingin bilang untuk tidak mengganggu setiap kencan yang mereka lakukan.

"Ahahaha.." tapi hanya tawa sumbang Kyungsoo yang keluar. "Oke, aku tidak akan menganggu kencan kalian berdua lagi," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil tas gendongnya. Tapi Chanyeol malah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hah?" gumam Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Aku akan bilang pada Jongin kalau aku sedang sibuk jika kalian akan berkencan." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kaku. Oh! Kyungsoo tidak mau dianggap penganggu oleh siapapun.

"Tapi.."

"Maaf aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menganggu kecan kalian, serius!" seru Kyungsoo untuk memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi saat Chanyeol akan berucap Kyungsoo menaruh telunjuknya didepan mulutnya sendiri. Memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk diam. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menganggu kalian."

_Cup_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan histeris. Chanyeol baru saja mengecup bibirnya. Tapi Chanyeol malah kembali mengecup bibirnya, tidak, sekarang bahkan melumat bibirnya dengan pelan.

Oh, tidak ada yang tidak akan terlena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang disukai. Ya Tuhan! ini Chanyeol dan Chanyeol itu kekasih Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, bingung harus berteriak senang atau menampar wajah Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lembut padanya. Kyungsoo sadar itu senyuman yang sama yang Chanyeol berikan pada Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku baru sadar jika aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Ba.. bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nafas tertahan.

"Aku juga menyukainya," ucap Chanyeol dengan simpel. Tapi tidak sesederhana itu untuk Kyungsoo. "Aku menyukai kalian berdua."

Apa Kyungsoo harus senang? Tidak. Ia tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu," gumam Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal. "Aku akan melupakan apa yang kau katakan tadi," ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri dihadapannya. Tapi Chanyeol malah menjegal tangannya dengan erat. "Apa yang kau inginkan brengsek?!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan lelah. Ia menyukai sangat menyukai Chanyeol..

"Sampai gila rasanya," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Karena sepanjang hari ia hanya memikirkan Chanyeol dan rasanya benar-benar gila saat Chanyeol ternyata milik sahabatmu sendiri. Ia rasanya ingin meluapkan emosinya tapi entah pada siapa. "Aku tidak mau mengkhianati Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghempas keras tangan Chanyeol yang menjenggal lengannya hingga terlepas. Kini Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"_Kadang manusia memang harus egois untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya sendiri,_" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Perkataan itu persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin padanya. "Dan itu yang ia lakukan padamu," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat lutut Kyungsoo melemas. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menjerit dengan kesal. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya duduk dilantai dengan kepala tertunduk. Air matanya akhirnya keluar juga. Ia kesal, ia marah dan ia kecewa pada Jongin. "Aku disini untukmu." Bisik Chanyeol sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Ya, rengkuhan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seorang aktor antagonis dikehidupan Jongin. Setelahnya ia mendapatkan apa yang Jongin dapatkan dari Chanyeol. Ciuman, kecupan, senyuman. Bahkan ia diperlakukan sama diatas ranjang oleh Chanyeol. Apa ia suka? Tidak, ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka berbagi. Ia tidak mau berbagi Chanyeol dengan Jongin. Bukankah lebih baik jika ia tidak mendapatkan Chanyeol sama sekali. Dan sudah berulang kali ia ingin keluar dari lingkaran sialan ini.

_Bukan maksud ku _

_Bukan inginku melukaimu_

_Sadarkah kau disini ku pun terluka.._

.

.

.

Tapi..

"Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya mengatakan mencintainya dimulut," ujar namja itu dengan tatapan memohon pada Kyungsoo. Oh, tentu Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol berbohong, namja itu hanya ingin menenangkannya. "Tapi aku mencintaimu dari sini." Tangisannya benar-benar pecah sekarang, ia sudah muak. Cukup! Ini keterlaluan. Tapi Chanyeol malah kembali menariknya dan membuatnya kembali tenggelam di dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkannya.

"Jongin!" seru Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Dan rasanya kepalanya dipenggal dengan seketika. Ia tidak berani membalikkan badannya hingga suara barang yang dilemparkan Jongin membuatnya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kado ulang tahunmu," ucap Jongin dengan dingin. Meski nada suaranya terdengar dingin Kyungsoo tahu tatapan Jongin menjelaskan semuanya. Jongin merasa dikhianati, kesakitan dan kesepian. "Selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya dengan pelan dan pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo sontak mengambil buku sketsa yang tidak penar ia lihat.

_**Aku sudah melukiskan gambar kalian berdua, sesuai dengan janjiku.**_

Kyungsoo meringis dengan pelan. Jongin sudah tahu. Sudah lama tahu. Yah, Jongin tidak sebodoh itu untuk dibohongi.

"Kejar dia!" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Kejar dia bodoh!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam. Jadi Kyungsoo yang memilih berlari untuk mengejar Jongin.

"Aku memilihmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin dengan mudah dan langsung memeluk namja tan itu dengan erat. Jongin tentu terkejut tapi Kyungsoo lebih terkejut saat Jongin malah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mencintainya," ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi ia tidak mau kehilangan siapa pun. "Maafkan aku.. tapi aku.." bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah mendorongnya dengan lembut. "Jongin—" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nafas tercekat.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya," ucap Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. "Dan aku kehilangan semuanya." Setelahnya Jongin hanya tersenyum lagi dan pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Bukan Jongin saja yang kehilangan semuanya. Kyungsoo juga sama. Ia kehilangan semuanya karena tindakan bodohnya.

"Maaf.." gumam Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang kembali keluar. Ia tahu Jongin jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dirinya.

_Dan_

_Perlahan kau pun.. lupakan aku.. mimpi burukmu_

_Dimana telah ku tancapkan duri tajam_

_Kau pun menangis.. menangis sedih_

_Maafkan aku.._

.

.

.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya," ucap Kyungsoo saat menatap Chanyeol yang kini tampak menggeram kesal melihat kedekatan Jongin dan Luhan. "Tragis." Gumam Kyungsoo saat Yixing menatapnya dengan tajam. Ah ya, Jongin kan memang adik kelas kesayangan Yixing. Jadi Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan kantin sekolah. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang terus menatap Jongin yang kini sudah memiliki teman baru.

"Kau lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Yixing yang menanyakan hal itu padanya tepat saat ia hampir melewati pintu kantin. "Merebut Chanyeol dan membuatnya menderita." Tapi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Apa ia harus membela diri? Kyungsoo rasa itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Hyung orang yang baik ya?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo tentu membuat Yixing bingung tapi sedetik kemudian Yixing berdecih dengan jengah.

"Tetap saja kau salah!" bentak Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo tahu bahkan tanpa dibentak oleh Yixing sekali pun ia tahu, kalau ia salah.

"_Kadang manusia memang harus egois untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya sendiri, _kan hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing membulatkan matanya. Mungkin perkataan Jongin benar tapi tenyataanya kalimat itu tidak berlaku untunya. Ia mungkin mendapatkan Chanyeol tapi tidak keseluruhan. Hanya sebagian kecil dan ia harus mengorbankan persahabatannya dengan Jongin. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau benar-benar egois!" ucap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Dibandingkan menatap Yixing, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menatap punggung Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu tetap menatap Jongin dengan cara yang sama. Entah apa yang merasuki namja itu dulu hingga memilihnya dibandingkan Jongin. Dan saat matanya menatap Jongin. Hatinya mencelos karena nyatanya Jongin pun tengah menatapnya. Sahabat ah.. ya.. mantan sahabatnya yang kini memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali bercengkrama dengan teman barunya.

_Caci maki saja diriku_

_Bila itu bisa membuatmu_

_Kembali bersinar _

_Dan berpijar seperti dulu kala_

.

.

.

END

Nb: **namanya juga manusia**

Di fanfic awal saya lebih fokus ke **Jongin**

Di fanfic ini saya lebih fokus ke **Kyungsoo** jadi.. ini semacem **hitam putih manusia**

.

.

.

Ini cara saya bikin sequel..

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian..

Jadi.. _**caci maki saja diriku bila fanfic ini tidak memuaskan kalian..**_

**Maaf dan Terimakasih **


End file.
